


Happy anniversary, baby

by littleshoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshoran/pseuds/littleshoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn decided to show Liam how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy anniversary, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'M CRINGING  
> no, really, I wrote this AGES ago and I wanted to keep it but also take it off tumblr sooo I decided to put it here  
> I like to think my english got better since I wrote this trash, so I apologize for any mistakes (I'm too embarrassed to read it after all those months)  
> but enjoy anyway?

It was around 8 o’clock on Sunday morning, when a sleepy Liam found his way to the kitchen. In no time, Zayn was next to him, kissing his cheek gently.

“Happy anniversary, baby,” he whispered.

“Very happy anniversary to you too, love,” Liam giggled and turned around, to peck Zayn’s lips. Zayn just smiled and picked Liam up, immidately sitting him on the counter and making his way between his legs.

“I love you,“ he mumbled before crashing his lips against Liam’s. The younger boy smiled into kiss and digged his fingers into Zayn’s messy hair. Zayn started slowly massaging Liam’s sides, never breaking the kiss.

"And what was that for?” Liam asked amused, when he pulled away and looked down at Zayn.

“It’s our anniversary, baby, I need to show you I love you,” replied Zayn while wrapping Liam’s legs around his waist, kissing him again. Liam cupped his face and kissed him back passionately. Suddenly, Zayn picked Liam off of the counter and carried him in the living room, while Liam held onto Zayn for dear life. Zayn smiled, placing Liam on the sofa and breaking the kiss, but just to take off his shirt. Liam didn’t hesitate and wrapped his hands in Zayn’s hair again while whispering: “You’re beautiful… So flawless…"

“Stop talking about yourself, babe, people will start thinking you’re vain,” Zayn whispered, smiling widely while getting on top of Liam.

“I’m speaking about you, baby,” Liam replied and enjoyed Zayn’s lips pressed against his neck, nipping at it from time to time. 

“Today, it’s me trying to thank you for loving me, okay, baby?” Zayn mumbled while Liam played with his hair.

“You d-don’t have to…" 

"I want to, Li, I need to,” replied Zayn and went down to Liam’s trousers, undoing the belt slowly.

“Don’t feel like you have to do this, because you really don’t…”

“Oh, I know I don’t have to,” Zayn smirked and winked at his fiancé, who was closely watching him taking off his boxers. Suddenly, Zayn took Liam’s shaft in his hand and stroked it softly, while kissing up his chest and mumbled quiet ‘I love you’ in between kisses. Moments later, Zayn’s lips were back down, kissing Liam’s tip gently.

“I-I love you more…” Liam moaned and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

“You don’t understand,” was everything what Zayn muttered before wrapping his lips around Liam’s manhood and bobbing his head up and down. He moaned quietly, maybe because of pleasure he was giving to Liam or maybe because Liam’s hand massaging his scalp. Who knows. Zayn pulled away, gasped for a bit of air and went back down, but Liam noticed his struggling.

“B-babe… D-don’t push yourself,” he whispered but he knew Zayn won’t listen. He was just that stubborn. And he was so damn right - Zayn grazed his shaft with his teeth and hummed some song quietly, which made Liam moan loudly. Zayn smirked and pulled away.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” he smiled and traveled with his lips across Liam’s chest, stopping at his nipples and playing with them gently.

“That’s not t-true, boo…” Once again, Liam couldn’t help but argue.

“Of course it is,” Zayn replied calmly, obviously used to Liam’s talking, “I wouldn’t lie to you.“

"You’re perfect, boo,” Liam finally sighed.

“Says the one,” Zayn giggled and pulled down his trousers.

“I’m being serious, boo…" 

"Today is not about me, baby,” said Zayn and got on his knees, slowly lifting and spreading Liam’s legs.

“A-and your giggle is perfect,” Liam sighed, “can’t we make this about you instead?“ Zayn just shook his head and bit his lip, bringing his fingertips close to Liam’s mouth.

"Suck, babe.” Liam smirked, knowing he could tease him if he wanted, and sucked on his fingers slowly, while staring into his eyes. However, Zayn wasn’t surprised with Liam’s teasing side, and curled his fingers a little, whilst Liam’s tongue rolled over them gently. After a moment, Zayn took his fingers out from Liam’s mouth. “You ready, boo?“ he asked softly, kissing his way down Liam’s stomach, over his shaft and gently wipping his fingers across his bumhole. Liam nodded slowly, a bit unsure of what is gonna happen next, but still excited, and pulled his member out of Zayn’s way, giving him better access. Zayn, trying to be as gentle as he could, slowly pushed a finger inside, doing his best not to hurt his gorgeous man. Liam squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, hoping the pain will ease soon. His member was suddenly in Zayn’s hand that was stroking it gently, making Liam forget about pain.

"I-it’s okay, boo… Y-you can k-keep going,” Liam whispered and Zayn nodded, hesitantly moving his finger. “I love you…"

“I love you more,” Zayn smiled, taking Liam’s finger, that was tracing over his lips, in his mouth and sucked on it gently. “Don’t bother arguing,“ he added and slowly eased another finger inside. Again, Liam had to show his stubborn side.

“I can argue if I want and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” Zayn just ignored him and insted replying, scissored his fingers, what made Liam gasp.

“Well, that shut you up.”

“R-really?” Zayn only nodded, pulling his fingers out a bit and still stretching him, whilst Liam held back a moan.

“Baby, just let it out…” Zayn took his shaft and placed it on Liam’s entrance, pecking his lips.

“Well, that would make a hell of a lot of noise if I did let it out.”

“It’s okay to let me know how much I’m pleasing you,” Zayn giggled as reply and slowly pushed himself inside Liam. Liam’s back immediately jerked up from the bed and he pressed his lips tightly together, trying not to scream out. “Let it out, babe, you’ll hurt you throat,” Zayn mumbled against his neck while he rubbed his stomach.

“I-it’s okay… I don’t w-wanna scream i-into your ears, b-babe.”

“Please, baby? I wanna hear you scream,” Zayn growled into Liam’s ear and thrusted harder. Liam let out a little scream. “I know they are louder than that… C’mon, babe,” Zayn smiled for himself and bit down on his neck, whiles a little louder scream found its way from Liam’s throat. The older boy smirked and kept thrusting, hitting his weak spot everytime.

Liam moaned: “O-oh, d-damn, Z-zaynie!“ Zayn hid his face in Liam’s neck, breathing heavily. 

"Babe, I-I’m nearly there…”

“S-same, babe,” replied Liam and raised his hand just to tangle his fingers into Zayn’s hair.

“Baby, scream my name,” Zayn pleaded, kissing up his jaw.

“Z-ZAYN, B-BABY!” Liam suddenly yelled, arching his back from all the pleasure he was currently receiving. Zayn couldn’t help but smile wide and pull his body to his lips. Suddenly, he felt Liam’s lips crash against his own, kissing him passionately and in that moment, he let go. Liam moaned loudly and tried his best not to release. Zayn, not knowing what is happening, took Liam’s shaft in his hand and started pumping him furiously.

“B-babe, I-I don’t wanna l-let go,” Liam suddenly moaned.

“Why not?” Zayn asked, obviously upset and stopped his movements slowly. All he get was Liam’s blushing. He frowned a little and that was everything what was needed to make Liam speak.

“B-because i-it’s messy a-and I’ll be letting go a-all over y-you…” Zayn giggled at his response. How can someone be so cute? he thought.

“Just let go, babe, I’ll clean up,” he soothed and moved his hand up and down Liam’s manhood. Liam’s eyes squeezed shut, his lower lip was taken between his teeth and he let go. Zayn smiled for himself and pulled out carefully, licking up all Liam’s juices.

“A-are you okay, boo?”

“I’ve never been better,” Zayn replied to rather odd question after making love. He leaned down and hugged Liam close to his sweaty body. “And how are you? Did I hurt you, boo?“

"N-no, I’m good, babe,” Liam kissed his cheek, “T-thank you, sweetie… You didn’t have to do this to prove a-anything…"

“I’m glad you liked it, love,” smiled Zayn and sit up, pulling Liam up with him. “I’m going to go run us a bath, okay?“ Liam nodded and bit his lip, looking at his fiancé. Somehow he felt, that this won’t be just an ordinary bath…


End file.
